Another bionic family
by helwyr
Summary: Three brothers, Tyler, Connor and John,will meet another family with bionic members. Davenports, will the Harveys join the Davenport's bionic academy?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"You can't go with us, it's dangerous. I hope you understand it Johnny" Tyler said as he taps my head. "Just stay here, we'll be right back in a minute." Connor added. I frown and nod in response.

_After an hour of waiting patiently on the sofa_, I started to overthink things.

"Where are they?" I mumbled to myself, kicking my feet on the sofa. I get up and power up the most advance supercomputer in the world which is owned by my family.

Biometrics scanned.

Searching database for authorisation privileges of the user.

Recognised user. John, highest administrator privileges granted.

Boot configuration complete. Loading necessary components.

Welcome back, John.

I quickly looked up Tyler's GPS embedded on his bionic chip, and find out that they're far beyond the mission perimeter. While using Dad's geo-satellite, which unnoticeably orbits the Earth within its atmosphere to collect real-time geographic data, it functions more like of a CCTV. I entered the coordinates which Tyler's GPS pinged and it was weird, they looked like they are stuck. It seems that they are captured by a group of men, I have a bad feeling that those men are equipped with high-power weapons.

After finding out that they're in trouble I quickly contacted Connor through the private communication link using our bionic chips. Well, he's the oldest among us.

"Connor, can you hear me? It's me John." I heard a static noise then eventually I hear Connor with a terrified tone.

"Clear as crystal, John. We're all right don't worry about us." He said. But I highly doubt it.

"No, you're lying. I pinged Tyler's chip and as far as I discern you are captured. You shouldn't hide it" I replied worriedly.

"John, I can also perceive whether you're worried or not. Don't worry we can get out of this." He suddenly cut the link.

I locked our house and decided to help them out in any ways I can. I continued to track them and followed the place where their chips sent to mine. As soon as I reached the destination, I saw a group of men guarding the front gate. I set up a hologram to walk toward them, using my chip's processing power. I predicted dangerous scenarios might happen. Luckily I got through the gate using the hologram. I scanned the whole area and found them tied to an EMP Pole. While I was busy controlling the hologram, an armed man grab me by the neck and pointed a sharp pointed knife to me. Then, he dragged me towards Tyler and Connor and handcuffed me to a pole, a normal iron pole.

"JOHN!" Tyler said in shock.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Connor interjected.

I smiled in response sending some information I gathered earlier to their chips wirelessly.

"Sorry" my smile turns into a slight frown after sending the pieces of information to them.

After receiving the information I gave them, Tyler came up with plan on how we can get out of this place.

"Here's the plan" Tyler paused as one armed man come towards me.

"What **plan**?" the man said unlocking my handcuffs then immediately punched me in the face. He drags me near Tyler, which made Tyler want to get freed even more, and kicked me in the stomach. I groan in pain.

"Here's my plan" the man said boastfully in Tyler's face.

"First, I'll make this little boy suffer in front of you. Then, I'll leave him badly wounded. So bad that he'll not be living another day," he laughs loudly as he grab his knife then striking me in my leg.

I scream in pain while he turn the knife, half buried deeply in my left leg.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tyler's Commando App was triggered after seeing me got hurt. He got pumped up, got out and kicked the man thus releasing Connor.

Connor tied my open wound and carried me on his back. Then a second man appeared and pinned Tyler down. Connor put me down and perforates the man in the stomach using his laser beam.

**-Tyler's POV**

"Connor let's get John out of here immediately" I commanded Connor.

"How?" Connor said after shooting a laser beam to another man.

"I don't know let's get him out, that's our priority" I replied

John summoned his compound bow and shot a lightning arrow to a man which passed through three more men deep frying them.

"Let's get out of here **NOW**!" John said while weakly holding his bow.

John and Connor followed my lead and hopped into Connor's car and drives us back home.

"John! You used my car?" Connor said a bit angry

"Y-Yeah? I-Is there a problem with it?" John replied stuttering in fear.

"What did I told you? I said don't use my car it's expensive" Connor replied after John hit a nerve.

"Stop it you two! We're near" I crash into their wonderful argument and snicker.

The time we arrived home, I hear the message alert inside.

"John, Connor quick there's a message for us." I attentively look around for possible intrusion

Connor read the mail and it's from the Davenports, family friend.

"They're inviting us over to the Bionic Academy" Connor stated in shock.

"Why? Is there a problem with the Academy?" I asked Connor raising a brow.

"I want to go there" John said happily.

"Chase told me a lot of the Academy" He added

"He sure do. And you both have the same attitude, hypothetically" Connor said and giggles softly.

**-Connor's POV**

While Tyler and I was busy investigating what happened earlier, I saw John laughing on the corner sofa. I thought he's talking to Chase again, I smiled.

"John, I want to do a full diagnostic on your chip and a check if anything is broken" I said interrupting him and he nod in response.

"I can see that you're perfectly fine but for some reasons I want to make sure everything's working good" I added and let out a deep sigh hoping he'll cooperate during his chip maintenance.

"Ready?" I asked John as he steps in the capsule.

"Yeah" He replied and I started the maintenance that will last for about an hour.

"Tyler, who you think those guys are?" I asked Tyler seriously

"Those we're the rebels as far as I know they got out of the Academy, Sebastian is their leader" Tyler shared the information Mr. Davenport given him.  
"I totally hate that dude, he hurt John last time I saw him around" I growl.

**-John's POV**

"Con, Ty! Look at this immediately" I said mirroring Chase's last message to the big monitor.

_John! Tell Tyler we need help at the Island right now. Some kids went nuts and ruined some part of the Academy. Tell him to bring you and Connor as well for everyone's safety. We need you guys right now. _

_Chase_

Tyler quickly packed his bag and Connor did the same.

"Am I going too?" I asked watching them pack their bags.

"**YES** you are going with me" they replied in sync.

"Okay..." I replied and packed my bag as well as my equipments with haste.

Tyler, once again, drive us towards Davenport's Residence and used their hyper loop to get to the Academy fast.

We arrived at the Academy, it was jaw dropping – the high tech equipments and big screens all over the place. Chase is at the entrance probably waiting for us. We stepped out of the hyper loop and greeted Chase.

"Well, who's here? The Harvey household, I know one of you" a man appeared and points Tyler.

"Sebastian?" Tyler and Chase we're in shock finding out that Sebastian is in front of them.

Sebastian evilly laughs hard and summoned his so-called brothers and sisters by making them geoleap beside him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Stop this madness, Sebastian" Tyler said in anger.

"Sebastian, Tyler is right. You don't have to do this. Krane is evil. He's not even what you're thinking he is!" Chase added.

I kept my guard up since Sebastian isn't trustworthy anymore. He hurt Mr. Davenport and others. He got to pay for that no matter what. Mr. Davenport is like a second father to me and he protected me from Krane.

While Sebastian is busy talking to Tyler and Chase, I charged at him but I failed and instead I got captured by Lexi.

"Not so fast, little boy" she said then grabbing me and passed me to Tank.

Tank held my arm so tight I twitched in pain then he locked me up in a room cyber locked by Sebastian. Lexi confronted Bree. Sebastian attacked Chase while Tyler is busy dealing with Tank. Connor tried to decrypt the lock Sebastian used.

"Hang on, John. Almost there!" Connor said hacking the system mainframe.

"No one can stop me!" Sebastian yelled whilst frying his bionic chip by using his abilities simultaneously.

With Lexi and Tank knocked down, Sebastian glitches and wakes up tied in the corner.

"What happening?" Sebastian tries to use his abilities again but he failed.

"You can't use your—" Chase was interrupted by Bree

"STOP saying things" Bree said slowly while placing her finger on Chase's mouth.

"I think you should, Chase" I said laughing with Connor.

"Fine. Fine" Chase replied.

I passed out after a few minutes talking and laughing with them. I didn't know what happened but I woke up in my room already.

Good morning, John!

I've heard the mainframe of our house. He is like Eddy of Davenport's and Jarvis of Iron Man.

"Good morning too" I replied with a raspy voice whilst rubbing my eyes with my eyes.

Don't get up of your bed, John. You still have a fever.

"Nah, it's all right don't mind me I'll be fine" I replied with the same exact voice earlier not returning to my normal ones.

Tyler's in his room he's too worried for you, you might wanna go say hi to him.

"I will, thank you" I said grabbing my milk on the table and heads toward Tyler's room and I hear Connor and Tyler is talking about something.

"Shut it, Connor!" Tyler said aggressively to Connor.

"What's wrong with you, Tyler? He passed out there in the island and you expect me just to leave him alone here to have revenge to Sebastian! Are you still sane, Tyler?" Connor replied outrageously, tears have escaped from my eyes unnoticeably.

I feel nub and emotionless. Connor then walked out of the room with rage but was in shock when he saw me outside the room. I now then lost grasp on my glass of milk.

"Uh… John?" Connor is still in shock.

"H-How long have y-you be-been here?" He added I could tell there's something they've been fighting for and one of that is me.

"Long enough to hear that you've been fighting about me" I said storming back to my room and locked myself inside.

Tyler then comes out of the room.

"What are you standing there?" He asked Connor bluntly.

"It… It's J-John… He knows and heard us fighting earlier…" Connor replied to Tyler with his hands shaking in fear and guilt.

"WHAT?" Tyler said then he rushes to my room and tried to open it but no luck.

Tyler knocks the door calmly.

"What do you want?" I yelled making sure they hear on the other side.

"Can we talk?" Tyler replied, I could hear his raspy voice and his intonation sound like he's worried about something.

"About what? About me? About Sebastian? You know what, Tyler? Save it. I don't feel like talking to all of you guys" I said whilst my tears are running through my face freely.

— **Author's Note —**

Guys sorry I've been out for quite long time but anyway here's the latest chapter of Another Bionic Family

I hope you guys like it

— **End of Author's Note —**


End file.
